The story of Toothless and Stormfly
by trystrike
Summary: Watch Toothless and Stormfly as they meet for the first time, fight alongside each other and grow ever so closer. contains the stormless pairing
1. Meeting for the first time

**hey this is my first httyd fic so yeah and I think people should write more stormflyXtoothless fics cause I love the pairing but there isn't alot of it so yeah enjoy!**

Toothless had never actually gotten to know Stormfly. So far the only thing close to them interacting was when they both thought the Red Death. And even then they never even glanced at each other.

Even after the battle he never met her because he was by Hiccups side for several days until he woke up.

Toothless decided that it was about time he got to know her. After all, he couldn't only be friends with humans right? If he was, who would he have to talk to?

Toothless walked over to the Hofferson house looking for Stormfly. And he found her standing outside the household looking rather bored.

"Hi there"Toothless greeted and Stormfly turned to see who had just greeted her. "Oh hey...Toothy is it?" Stormfly asked not really knowing his name. "Actually it's Toothless" He answered a bit awkwardly. There was a long silence "So ,if I may ask, why did you come here?" Stormfly asked breaking the silence.

"Well I decided I should get to know you because if it wasn't for you and the others we never would have never made peace with the humans"Toothless answered.

"I barely did anything .All I did was just carried my rider and yours around I didn't attack the Red Death or anything."Stormfly replied not giving herself enough credit. "Come on, you were a great help, I mean you practically saved my life."Toothless said earning a sceptical look from the Nadder "_How _exactly did I save your life?"Stormfly asked looking back on the memory of the final fight not remembering her saving Toothless.

"Well you brought Hiccup to me and Stoick saw him and then saved me so if it wasn't for you Stoick would never have seen Hiccup trying to help me and wouldn't have gotten me out of my restraints"Toothless explained as if what he just said wasn't complicated.

"Wow...I never realised how much of a big help I was"Stormfly said in awe of what how Toothless saw what she was doing during the battle "So what have you been doing since the battle with the Red Death?"Toothless asked "Well I've been flying around and enjoying my freedom since all I was able to do for several moon-seasons was just stay in a cage for days and when I did get out a bunch of teenagers were there trying to kill me"Stormfly replied looking back on her memories of fighting in an enclosed area for so long.

"You sure had a rough time didn't you?"Toothless said sadly looking at the ground"Yeah, but I'm still alive aren't I?"Stormfly said cheerfully giving Toothless a friendly nudge. "You want to go see what the other dragons are doing?"Stormfly suggested.

"...Yeah.. I should get to know the others, I mean that shouldn't be hard. I already made good friends with you...That is if you would we're friends...Are we friends?" Toothless asked a little hesitant.

Stormfly gently shoved him with her wing in a similair way to Astrids punching"Of course we're friends! Lets go"Stormfly said laughing a little as they walked of.

_Thor...she sure is amazing...Wait! What did I just say!?_

**So yeah I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this **


	2. A nightmare of a talk

**sorry for not updating sooner and BTW this chapter takes place a week or two after the previous one and In this fic there are visible gender differences in species which are listed below**

**nightmares: Females always have purple eyelids**

**nadders: females have longer tails**

**gronckles: males have larger lower teeth**

**zipplebacks: females have blue zip-like spines while males have brown ones**

_Why do I keep saying she's amazing in my head, I used to do that with someone before but I do it a lot more now._

Toothless was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the door.

With Stoick and Hiccup out for a father-son fishing trip Toothless was left to answer the door.

After pushing the door open he was greeted with the sight of Hookfangs upside down head.

"Hey Hook"Toothless greeted knowing the reason for seeing Hookfangs head upside down was because he climbed on the wall of the house. "Let me guess. You came here because you accidentally burnt your rider and he isn't letting you back in the house so you got bored and decided to come here _again_"Toothless said dryly.

"That's one reason. The other is that I actually did want to see you and talk about my day besides burning my rider"Hookfang said.

Toothless smiled.

Despite how he often treated his rider he was actually quite a nice guy.

"I pulled an awesome prank on Mildew earlier"Hookfang said with an evil smirk.

"What was it?" Toothless said with a 'I'm gonna regret asking' tone of voice.

"I grabbed a boar,ripped it open,spread its inners across the field,smeared its blood all ove-" "OKAY I'VE HEARD ENOUGH CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?!"Toothless interrupted knowing how gruesomely descriptive Hookfang will get.

"Okay then. How's it going with the ladies?"Hookfang asked teasingly as he climbed down from the wall not taking his eyes off of Toothless. "Oh wow way to start a conversation Hook" Toothless said dryly. "Don't talk like that I've seen the way you look at Stormfly"Hookfang teased with a smirk.

If Toothless didn't have scales he would be redder than a vikinngs skin after touching a fireworm.

"W-what do you mean the way I l-look at her?" Toothless stuttered.

"Whenever you see her you stare with _really _dilated pupils which only happens when you're _really_ happy and you're always thinking that she's amazing"

Toothless was absolutely shocked that Hookfang knew exactly what he was thinking. "H-how d-did You know?"Toothless stuttered at a loss for words. "I just know you very well my friend"Hookfang said smiling.

"Okay Mr. "I know everything about you" do you have a girl"Toothless questioned smirking in belief he could catch Hookfang out.

"As a matter of fact I do"Hookfang said proudly raising his head.

"Oh really?What's her name?"Toothless asked rather quickly.

"Jade"Hookfang replied just as quick.

"Scale colour"

"Purple"

"Eye colour"

"Green"

"Species"

"Same as me"

"Favourite food"

"Smoked salmon"

"Okay show me her"

"Gladly I just so happen to see her by the great hall"

"Did we waste our time with the questions when we could have just gone to see her"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Shall we go now?"

"Yeah we should"

* * *

A purple Monstrous nightmare is seen eating a salmon outside the great hall.

As Hookfang and Toothless spot her Hookfang shoots a victorious smirk at Toothless. "Proof enough for ya?"Hookfang said triumphantly.

"introduce me to her and I'll believe"Toothless said not giving up as easily as Hookfang thought.

Hookfang then called her over.

"Jade this is Toothless. Toothless this is Jade"Hookfang introduced.

Toothless gave Hookfang a look that meant 'I believe you now'.

"It's nice to meet you Jade" Toothless greeted.

"The pleasure's all yours."Jade said smirking.

The two nightmares bursted into laughter.

_Man. She _is_ perfect for Hookfang...I wish me and Stormfly were as close as them._

**so yeah again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed and a few chapters will be aftermaths of riders of berk episodes**


	3. A mouthful of a talk

**Now again sorry I was busy with school and junk but here it is and A:moon seasons is the dragon equivalent for a month B:this will focus on Stormfly**

Stormfly was confused.

When ever she was around Toothless she felt...different.

_Very _different

She decided it was best to ask Meatlug. She was a girl and year older than Stormfly. So she was probably the best to ask about this kind of thing.

Eventually Stormfly found her friend gorging herself with a barrel of salmon. "Hey Lug"Stormfly greeted, slightly disgusted by the way her friend ate. "Hey Fly"Meatlug said with a full mouth. "Want some?" Tiny bits of salmon were accidently spat at Stormfly's face

"Nah I had some chicken earlier"Stormfly declined while wiping the salmon off her face with a wing. "Listen, chicken may give you a boost of energy but it's not good for you" Meatlug said.

Stormfly scoffed "Yeeeaaah sure"Stormfly replied sarcastically.

"What did you come here for by the way?"Meatlug asked, resuming eating. If Stormfly had hands, she would face palm herself. "Oh right I forgot. Well you see I've been feeling...different lately"Stormfly explained hesitantly.

"What kind of different?"Meatlug asked as she stopped eating. Truth be told she wasn't that interested. But hearing that her friend was feeling strange was very, _very_ concerning to her.

"Well my stomach feels like it has been twisted so far it looks like intestines and I feel hotter than my hotter-than-the-sun fire"She explained looking at the ground in front of her.

Meatlug nodded "How long has this been going on for?"

"Since I met Toothless. Why?" She was curious as to how the time she started feeling like this had to do with what it was.

"Do you feel like this _every _time you see him?" Meatlug asked, coming close to a conclusion.

"Yeah pretty much" Stormfly answered casually. "I know what's going on here"Meatlug said knowingly. "What?" Stormfly asked, curious. "You, missy, are in love with Toothless" Meatlug explained as a grin crept upon her.

Stormfly had an intense blush hidden by her multi-coloured scales "T-that r-r-ridiculous!" She stuttered intensely. Meatlug rolled her eyes. "You are Fly. Just admit it." Meatlug said with a 'quit denying it' attitude. "Y-you can't p-proov-ve it!"Stormfly nearly yelled.

"As a matter of fact I can. Close your eyes."Meatlug said. "Why?"Stormfly asked with a perplexed face.

"Just do it"

"I swear to Odin Meatlug if this is a prank Barf and Belch set you up to do-"

"JUST DO IT OR I'LL RIP OFF ALL YOUR SCALES AND DUMP YOU IN YAK SH-"

"Okay I'll do it! sheesh!"

Stormfly did as she was told. "Now imagine you are on a beach by moonlight"Meatlug instructed. "How is this supposed to prove anything?"Stormfly asked, not opening her eyes. "I'll break your wings and drop you in Eel Island if you don't."Meatlug threatened.

Now that scared Stormfly into doing it.

"Now, imagine Toothless is by your side and he starts a fire for you, he puts his wing over you and you slowly go into a kiss"Meatlug instructed taking great notice of a smile on Stormfly's face. "Yep, You love him"Meatlug said with a 'it's so obvious' tone. "How can you tell?!"Stormfly said in utter shock. "You were smiling the second I mentioned Toothless"Meatlug explained.

Stormfly sighed earning a sympathetic look from her gronckle friend. "Are you gonna tell him?"Meatlug asked. "I don't know"Stormfly admitted, looking at the ground. "Well just so you know, there's a lot of girls who want to be with him. You better tell him before they do"

_He probably won't like me anyways, so what's the point?_

**Oh how wrong you are stormfly so I hope you enjoyed and on a side note I'm planning on a fic where the dragons (Not every dragon only the main ones) get turned into humans**


	4. Bad boys leave a mark

**Now just a side note, this takes place a few weeks before "Gift of the night fury" so we've skipped quite a bit of time.**

**P.S. A guest told me about how stormfly was insistant on toothless coming with her and how she came back with nadderlings and I get the hint. And I considered the possibility and how I could connect that to this fic but ultimately I decided against it because I think if they were toothles' kids He would have gone straight to her when he came back or she would have ran to him to show them to him and I think my other idea(Which is the one I shall do) will allow me to make this longer and more dramatic but enough rambling...ON WITH THE FIC!**

It was not long until Snoggletog, or as the dragons call it: Tempus ovrum. So, to celebrate, Meatlug invited her friends to have a fish dinner at her house.

So far only Toothless,Barf and Belch and Hookfang had arrived for the moment. "So are you guys excited to see your hatchlings?"Meatlug asked as she breifly took a glance at her pregnant stomach. "Yeah I've been so excited ever since Jade told me she was pregnant."Hookfang answered grinning like he just ate a field of dragon nip the size of Berk. "We can't wait to see how much destruction our kids will cause!"Barf and Belch yelled excitedly. "How about you Toothless?"

This earned them a tail swipe to each head, courtesy of Hookfang. "What was that for!"The conjoined dragons yelled angrily. "You are so stupid and insensitive!" He yelled and hit them again. They were about to go into an all out fight when Stormfly walked in covering the left side of her face with her wing."Hey Fly where have you been?"Meatlug asked. "I've been...busy okay so lets just leave it at that" Stormfly answered with slight pain evident in her voice as she sat down next to Toothless, who looked _very_ worried.

"Why are you covering the left side of your face?"Hookfang asked, tilting his head to the side. "W-well I t-tripped and f-fell in a mud puddle and i-its a little embarrassing"Stormfly lied. Meatlug knew when her friends were lying. "Put your wing down."Meatlug commanded. "Nah I'm okay." Stormfly denied, trying to act normal. "Stormfly. Put. Your wing. Down. Now."Meatlug said slowly and seriously. Stormfly sighed in defeat and slowly moved her wing revealing a long cut under her eye which started at her spine crown and ended at her nostril.

Toothless was in utter shock. "What the Hel happened to you!?" Toothless yelled in extreme worry as he inspected the wound closely. Stormfly sighed in sadness. "You know Spineslash?"Stormfly asked the group sadly. The group, except Barf and Belch,nodded. "He's your mate right?"Barf and Belch asked stupidly. Stormfly nodded looking at the ground sadly. "I told him that I was pregnant...I-I thought he would be happy like I was...but...He was furious he yelled at me saying that this wasn't what he wanted and that it was my fault...he attacked me then flew away when he heard Astrid call my name...so that's how I got this."Stormfly explained pointing to her wound with the claw on her wing. She started to cry.

Everyone looked at each other sadly. Toothless ran off to find something. He soon found himself in the woods and he checked every single berry bush he saw. _Come on. I need this berry for Stormfly! _He a while of searching he spotted a green and red berry._YES! A haronai berry! _Toothless excitedly bounce over to it, grabbed it and ran straight back to the village._  
_

He quickly stole a cloth from a random viking and ran back to Meatlugs house holding both items.

"Where have you been?" Meatlug asked. Toothless payed no attention and instead squeezed the berries juice on the clooth and held the cloth in his mouth as he walked over to Stormfly "Here put this on your cut. It'll sting but that just means it's working."He instructed as Stormfly grabbed the cloth with her tail and put in on the wound and winced a bit. "This way it'll heal a lot quicker so keep it their until it closes up okay?"Toothless explained to which Stormfly nodded, smiling a little. Meatlug narrowed her eyes a little.

"Hey Toothless can we talk in private for a minute please?"Meatlug asked gesturing, With her eyes, to the door. "Sure. See yah in a minute Fly"Toothless said waving to her with his wings and she returned the gesture,her smile got a little bigger.

Toothless walked outside only to find her going into a forest. "Hey Meatlug wait up!"Toothless yelled but this only seemed to encourage the Gronckle to go even faster as she ran into the forest. The Night Fury groaned and chased after her. He soon found himself in a large clearing with Meatlug nowhere to be found. "Meatlug where are you!? Come out! This isn't even a little funny!" Toothless called out to her and looked around for a bit. "Forget it! I'm going back to the others!"Hey yelled as he began walking in the direction he came from.

Suddenly, Meatlug dropped on him from the sky and pinned him down. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"He yelled trying, and failing, to throw her off. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and after I've finished, I'll get off you."Meatlug said as she put her foot on his head in an attempt to stop him from moving so much. Toothless struggled for a bit longer but then sighed in defeat and layed his head on the ground. "Fine. What would you like to ask?"He asked looking at her with a questioning look.

"Question one: were you taking advantage of Stormfly's sadness just now and trying to make a move on her?"She asked sternly. "What!? NO! I wouldn't do such a thing to Stormfly she's my friend!"Toothless yelled in shock that Meatlug would even think of such a thing. "Okay then. Question two: Do you like Stormfly?"Meatlug asked sternly giving him a look that matched the way she spoke.

Toothless' eyes widened in shock. "What kind of question is that?!"He yelled and moved for a bit and, accidentally, hit Meatlug in the face with his tail. Meatlug did not take kindly to this and added more pressure on him. "OW! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'LL ANSWER YOU!"He yelled in pain as he grit his teeth. Meatlug accepted his apology and lessoned the pressure. Toothless let out breath of relief."Okay...When you say "Like" Do you mean as a friend or...do you mean "Like"...as in... A crush?"Toothless asked, albeit a little hesitant. "The second one."Meatlug replied. "W-well...Y-y-y-yes."Toothless stuttered intensely. _Thank the gods for scales_ He thought as he felt his face heat up.

Meatlug nodded and got off of him and he got up. "I'm sorry for sitting on you."Meatlug apologised. "It's okay but...Just a quick question, why did you do that?"Toothless asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away and avoid my questions because I was worried you were going to take advantage of Stormfly and end up breaking her heart all over again. Which I think we can both agree that she doesn't need or deserve."Meatlug explained as Toothless nodded in understanding.

"So what are we gonna tell the others?"Toothless asked.

Meatlugs eyes suddenly widened. She hadn't thought about what to tell the others what they were doing. "How about we tell them you wanted me to get a granite rock which was in a hole that was too small for you to go through?"Toothless suggested. Meatlug pondered this and nodded. "We'll tell them that I ate it on the way."Meatlug added to which Toothless nodded.

As they walked back Meatlug decided to tell Toothless something.

"Hey Toothless" "Yeah?" Toothless replied. "I just want you to know...That I think you would be good for Stormfly."Mearlug replied and started to run to avoid talking about it any more.

**So yeah I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer from now on and the next one will be during gift of the night fury**


	5. Meeting the Hatchlings

**Sorry this took so long I was on holiday and after that I kept getting distracted so when I was writing this I was thinking "NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! I'M GONNA GET THIS DONE EVEN IF I WANT TO WATCH PEWDIEPIE!" LOL**

Toothless had a look around.

Meatlug and her mate Bruterock, a light blue Gronkle, were discussing baby names. Like his mate, Bruterock was a bit of a softy.

Barf and Belch were discussing what thing they should get their kids to blow up first with their mate Poison and Venom, a Hot pink and dark purple Zippleback.

Hookfang and Jade were wondering who their kids would take after more.

Toothless let out a sad sigh. All his friends had someone special and were soon going to have kids. It made the poor Night fury feel lonely.

He heard footsteps beside him and turned to see Stormfly sitting beside him. It made him remember Spineslashes poor treatment towards her and how he left her and no one had spotted him since then. Spineslash sure got lucky. Otherwise Toothless would have given him a piece of his mind. And Toothless would have taken a piece of Spineslashes mind as well.

"You okay?"Stormfly asked worriedly. "Yeah...I'm just feeling a bit lonely..." Soon everyone had stopped their conversations and turned their attention to Toothless. "Why what's wrong?" Bruterock asked. "It's just..."He sighed "You guys are all having kids and that's great, I'm happy for you all but...You're all gonna be gone for weeks and I won't see any of you."Toothless explained.

It was true. With his disability, no one knew how he would get to the Island.

Toothless thought for a while and finally looked up. "Listen guys, I don't care what happens. I don't care what I have to do. I _will_ get to the Island and see your kids hatch." Toothless declared.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."Meatlug said. "He's not doing that though. Is he?"Hookfang said wearing a big smirk. "Hook's right. Have I _ever _broken a promise?"Toothless asked. Everyone found themselves searching thought the deepest part of their memories but couldn't find a trace of Toothless breaking a promise.

* * *

It was insane. All the dragons had stopped what they were doing and began to fly off leaving many of the Vikings running about trying to stop the dragons.

Toothless and Hiccup had arrived just in time. While Hiccup was dealing with the many questions his fellow Vikings had, Toothless ran straight to a spot where Stormfly and Toothless agreed to meet before she left

"I'm really going to miss you Toothless."Stormfly said sadly as she hovered. "Don't worry Storm. I made a promise and I never brake my promises."Toothless declared proudly.

Stormfly smiled she found his determination rather...cute. "Thanks Toothless."Stormfly said. What she did next made Toothless freeze.

She nuzzled his cheek.

Now a nuzzle to the cheek may not seem like much to the human eye, but to dragons, it was a different case. Nuzzling is like the dragon equivalent of a kiss. So basically Stormfly just kissed Toothless on the cheek.

"Bye."Stormfly said as she flew off leaving Toothless in shock.

* * *

Toothless was jumping on the ceiling up and down in an attempt to get his rider to wake up. Sure he was upset about his friends leaving, but he was still trying to find a way since he couldn't tell Hiccup and his boat idea was a total fail.

He heard his name being called and turned to see Hiccup had already woken up and had a strange contraption in his hands. "You're awake! Let's go flying!"Toothless yelled excitedly.

But instead of getting on Toothless's back he got on his tail and appeared to be putting the contraption on Toothless's tail. "You are going to love this"Hiccup said.

As soon as Toothless saw what was on his tail...He went crazy.

He shook it up and down, side to side and when he was about to smash it he realized the fin moved in time with his own.

Toothless took a look at his knowing it Hiccup had solved his best friends problem. He flew off immediately, knowing that otherwise he might miss his friends kids hatching. _Thank you Hiccup...I will repay you._

* * *

Toothless had finally arrived. It's not that he was attacked or anything, it's just it takes six hours to get there.

"Stormfly!Hookfang!Meatlug!"Toothless called until he had a response. It came in the form of Stormfly...Who tackled him to the ground.

"Toothless you made it!"Stormfly said happily as she hugged him while he struggled under her weight. "I know that Storm, but could you not crush me please?"Toothless wheezed as he began to find it hard to breath. "Oh sorry!...Toothy." Stormfly apologised but said the last part in a teasing way. Toothless groaned. ever since she mistook his name she had used it to tease him a lot of the time.

"Can you just take me to the others?"Toothless asked with slight annoyance. "Sure let's go."

* * *

When Stormfly and Toothless came back to the group, the Night fury saw two thing he didn't expect Meatlug and Bruterock were gone and Hookfang was pacing around worriedly. "A:Where are Meatlug and Bruterock. B:What's up with Hook?"Toothless asked.

"Meatulg never came so Bruterock is searching the whole Island for her."Venom replied. "And I'm worried for my hatchlings! What if when they hatch they're horribly deformed! What if they don't have enough fire to break out of the egg! What if they hate me! What if a rogue eats them!"Hookfang yelled voicing every worst case scenario possible.

Toothless decided to ease his friends nerves.

"Seriously, calm down. Besides deformities are normally inherited from parents, so the chances are the only deformity your kids will have is a tiny brain."

BB and PV snickered at this.

Jade rolled her eyes.

Stormfly bit back her laughter.

Hookfang looked angry...and then smiled softly. "Thanks man. You really are my best friend."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!?"BB yelled in false-anger. "You're total idiots."Hookfang joked and everyone burst into laughter.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from Stormfly's nest of three.

* * *

Three loads of eggs hatching later, Toothless was playing tag with a bunch of baby Nightmares and Zipplebacks.

"Ooohhh I'm gonna get ya you little devils!"Toothless cried out. He pretended to be unable to catch them for fun's sake. Stormfly looked on with a smile _Who knew he would be so great with __kids_ she thought as Toothless nearly caught one of them but pretended to lose his footing and was greeted face-first with a hard rock. And the group of three Zippleback and two Nightmare hatchilngs

Jade and PV walked up to Toothless to end his torture. "Come on kids" "As much as I hate to say it, leave Toothless be."

The hatchlings returned to their respective mothers. But before Toothless could even blink, a small explosion threw him onto his side.

"HA!HA! That's my boy!""He's just like us!"Belch and Barf cried out in laughter as their son returned to them and their mother. Toothless grumbled something about setting a good example before going over to Stormfly and her three kids, who were surprisingly staying with their mother._  
_

"Hey Storm."Toothless greeted. "Hey Toothy."Stormfly teased with a big grin. Toothless groaned. "You better not tell your kids that's my _actual_ name."Toothless threatened jokingly. "Don't worry, I'll just tell them to call you big baby"Stormfly teased even further

Toothless decided to turn a blind eye to her previous comment. "So what did you name them?"Toothless asked as he layed down. "I don't now to be honest."

Her hatchlings were three different colours. One was a boy who was a pale blue. The second was also a boy and was mint green. And the final one was the only girl with a faded purple colour. But being Nadders meant that their scales were to grow brighter as they got older. The strange thing was, their scales were a bit brighter than the average baby Nadders. This could mean that A)Their scales will get brighter at a faster rate than others or B) They will grow to be brighter than the average Nadder.

"Well you could name the purple one Violet."Toothless suggested. Stormfly took a look at her purple hatchling and smiled. "It's perfect. I was thinking of naming the blue one Eirik" Stormfly said. Toothless nodded "Now what about this little guy?" Toothless said looking at the green hatchling. He suddenly fell over. "Trip."They said in unision and quickly looked away.

"You know Toothless? It's too bad you didn't get a mate."Stormfly said sympatheticly. "How come?"Toothless asked. "I think you would be a great parent if you had the chance. I mean you're _clearly _good with kids."Stormfly said.

Toothless blushed under his midnight black scales

"Thank Stor-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was bombarded by baby Nightmares,Zipplebacks and a certain trio of Nadders.

**Again I am very sorry this took so long. The names Violet and Trip are modern names while Eirik was a normal viking name. Violet was planned since the idea of this chapter while Trip and the way they came up with it was an idea from a fanfic by "check it bonsly"Also has anyone else noticed that quite a few stormless fics have been posted recently?**

**P.S. the next chapter will get kinda bloody so the rating will be set to T rating.**


End file.
